Moments
by 1Dlova10
Summary: When Alex and her best friend Paige meet One Direction and Eleanor Calder at the mall and everything goes good they think it's going to stay that way but it doesn't. This story is love,drama,comedy,heartbreak... everything basically. You just have to read it to find out the rest.


**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Paige no…." She had to drag me into Nordstrom to look at dresses for the One Direction concert. I honestly didn't care if I wore a t-shirt and jeans. She did though and I apparently MUST wear a cute and stylish $100 dress or else…. Not that I'm scared of her or anything I just don't think I have the breath and time to argue with her right now. "If you don't find a dress I will force you into one that I buy and pick out." He said smiling to herself. After about 5 minutes of "arguing" I finally gave in and just decided she was way to patient and would totally win this "war" anyway. When I said yes she looked pleased with herself and smiled to herself she dragged me to the dresses and plopped me down into a chair. She came back with like twenty dresses on her arm. She handed them dragged me to the dressing room and told me to show her each and every dress. So I tried on the first dress that I actually liked considering the fact that half dresses weren't my style at all. It was a short floral type dress with spaghetti type straps; it fit my body perfectly for my style. I liked it a lot but I didn't have many options considering the fact that most of the dresses were way too fancy. I walked out ready to show her and she wasn't there. I sighed and leaned up against the side of the dressing room door. I heard a girl's voice tell me that it looked good and was very pretty. She looked about my age, had brown/blonde hair and was beautiful; she had really pretty eyes and looked kind of familiar. I told her thank you and before I knew it she and I had started a full on conversation about random things. I realized it had been about an hour and Paige never came back. I figured out that the nice pretty girls name was Eleanor and that she was going to the One Direction concert also. I called Paige and she told me that she went home already. I went back to Eleanor frustrated and told her the story and about how she was my ride home. She told me she was going over to her boyfriend's house and that he and his friends would be over and she didn't want to be alone with five boys. She asked me to come over and so I agreed. We shopped around for a little while then left. We went out to the car after I bought the new dress and some cute silver ballet flats to go with it. She got a dress and some cute shoes too.

On the way to the house she told me that her boyfriend was Louis Tomlinson and that his friends would be the other 4/5 of One Direction. I looked at her like she was crazy and then realized she was serious. So she said that the people not dating anyone were Niall and Harry. She raised her eyebrows up and down and said stuff like 'nudge, nudge' or something like that and I started laughing at her failed attempt to set me up and be serious. We got there and I braced myself for extreme hotness. We walked in and I heard people laughing in the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen I started laughing almost immediately so did another girl. That other girl was my best friend Paige.

**Paige's P.O.V.**

I was getting bored of Alex taking so long in the dressing room so I decided to go pick out some stuff for me. I walked out of the dressing rooms and I ran right into someone feeling bad and apologizing without even looking up at the person I ran into the guy I ran into said 'it's fine I was texting I wasn't looking where I was going are you alright?' he said. (In a very hot Irish accent). I told him that I was fine and then got up. I looked at his face and realized it was Niall Horan. I said nothing about him being Niall Horan and decided to let it slide. He smiles at me then said something about me having a bloody nose. I laughed and we went to his car and he gave me some tissues. We laughed it off and we started up a conversation in the middle the fact that he was THE Niall Horan actually came up but it kind of went past and we didn't say another word about him being famous. We went to the rest of the boys and he introduced me to them. They were all very nice and before I knew it was in the car with them going to one of their flats laughing at who knows what. We were all singing along to Viva la Vida in the car when my phone rang playing the same song… hmm ironic right? No-one noticed because the music was turned up way too loud. I took the call and it was Alex. I thought I was in trouble but the call ended quickly as if nothing happened. I got there and we were all in the kitchen laughing at Louis dressed up like I think Spiderman or someone…. Then Eleanor and Alex walked into the kitchen. Alex and I both started laughing our butts of and everyone else was staring at us but we didn't care.


End file.
